THE LAST
by akaami nanako
Summary: hanya pemahaman, sebuah perasaan yang dirasakan, yang tersisa, yang tertinggal, yang akan selalu ada pada hati dan tak akan pernah hilang dari pudding/sanjixpudding/


**ini adalah contoh aku yang tidak terima terhadap ending sanji n pudding****.**

**.**

**.**

**_THE LAST_**

disclaimer:eichiro oda

warning:ooc, typo, eyd, cringe, dll

pair:sanji x pudding

rate:T

.

.

.

'jadi pedro sudah... 'pikir sanji melihat kearah lautan luas.

'kenapa dia nekat sekali mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku? kuburannya harusnya tidak disini' pikir sanji sedih melihat bentangan laut sejauh mata memandang, hingga sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya.

PUK

.

.

.

ditengah keramaian gadis manis itu merasa sepi, bahkan suara keributan diluar sana nampak sama sekali tak mengusiknya, gadis manis itu hanya terduduk diatas tanah ,dia tak memperdulikan apabila bajunya kotor, karna saat ini rasanya hatinya begitu kosong,begitu sesak untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasakan perasaan semacam ini, penyebabnya? jangan ditanya...

"bajak laut topi jerami berhasil keluar dari wilayah whole cake island, sial kita terlambat!" suara teriakan diluar sana membuatnya tersenyum miris.

'bukankah harusnya aku bahagia kau berhasil pergi dengan selamat jiji?'batin gadis itu pahit, bayangan pria berambut pirang dengan senyum hangat yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis, bahkan ketika pria itu tau dia telah ditipu sikapnya tetap tak berubah, tetap hangat dan perhatian.

_"aku sudah tau semuanya pudding chan, tapi aku tak akan bisa menyakitimu, karna tugasku adalah manjagamu"_

ucapan pria itu dengan senyuman manisnya beberapa saat yang lalu, pria itu terlalu baik, terlalu mudah memaafkan gadis manis itu, gadis itu mendongak menatap langit biru yang bersinar terang, biru itu mengingatkannya dengan pria itu,laut itu tempat pria itu,tempat yang berbeda dengan dirinya, gadis itu memandang memory panjang yang ada di genggamannya, dia terus menelusuri gambar demi gambar, berharap bisa menemukan kehangatan yang sama dari pria yang baru saja mencuri hatinya dan baru saja meninggalkannya, namun gadis itu tak sanggup.

_"aku harus pergi pudding chan, teman temanku menungguku_"

memory panjang yang diambilnya dari ingatan pria itu tergeletak begitu saja digenggamannya, gadis itu tak sanggup untuk melihatnya, rasanya menyakitkan beberapa jam yang lalu mereka masih disini bersama namun pria itu harus pergi.

_"kau harus membuat nya tergila gila dengamu menggunakan aktingmu yang mengagumkan itu pudding"ucap big mom saat itu_

_"itu mudah mama"_

'seharusnya aku tak terbawa drama bodoh ini'batin gadis itu mengingat skenario awal yang justru menjerumuskannya dalam perasaan menyesakkan tersebut, dan kini ia berharap pria itu tetap disisinya,tersenyum padanya dan memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis.

_"ayo menikah pudding chan"_

_'kau akan membenciku ketika kau tau siapa aku sanji san'_

'seandainya ini semua bukan kebohongan kita akan tetap bersama kan?'

_'lihatlah mata ketigaku yang menjijikan ini! '_

_"kau mempunyai mata yang Indah"_

_"huh? "air mata mulai membuat penglihatan gadis itu kabur_

_"ah maaf hanya saja sesaat setelah aku melihatnya aku merasa terpesona"_

_'jangan bercanda dengaku! tak ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa mata ketigaku ini Indah!kau akan mati ditanganku sanji!'gadis itu jatuh terduduk menangis._

_"ja...jangan menangis pudding chan"_

_'_seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia, seandainya ini semua bukanlah kebohongan, kenapa ketika gadis itu menemukan pria yang benar benar menerimanya dan menerima segala kekurangannya mereka harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini.

_"aku senang yang menjadi tunanganku adalah kau pudding chan"_

gadis itu kembali teringat ingatan ingatan pertemuan mereka, yang kini terasa amat berharga diingatannya, seandainya dia tau akhirnya akan seperti ini dia akan membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin dengan pria baik itu, namun menyesal pun tak ada gunanya kenangan kenangan kecil yang ada pun terasa begitu berarti.

_"ayo menikah denganku"_

_"kau memiliki mata yang sangat Indah"_

_"jangan menangis pudding chan"_

_"ayo mulai memasak"_

_"aku senang tunanganku adalah kau pudding chan"_

_"permintaan terakhirmu itu apa? "_

rasanya begitu menyesakkan kenangan itu akan disimpannya sendiri, namun dia tak ingin pria itu menyimpan kenangan manis itu bersamanya, dia tak ingin pria itu membawa perasaan itu bersamanya, pria itu cukup melupakannya, dia tak ingin menghalangi langkah pria itu, meski gadis itu ingin sekali untuk egois menahan pria itu disisinya namun dia tak mungkin melakukannya, maka dengan berat hati gadis itu menghapus kenangan pria itu meski terasa begitu berat namun itu semua dirasanya cukup setimpal dengan segala kesalahannya membohongi pria itu.

.

.

.

pria berambut pirang itu menatap gadis dari suku mink yang kini mengelus surai pirangnya dengan penuh perasaan, dia tau gadis setengah kelinci dihadapannya sedang menahan tangis,dan dia tak mampu melihat seorang gadis menangis dihadapannya.

"jika bukan karna pedro mungkin kami semua sudah mati sanji kun"ucap gadis itu berusaha mentralkan suaranya, kepala gadis itu menunduk dalam.

"jadi tak bisakah kau cukup berterimakasih padanya" tangis carrot tak lagi bisa ditahan, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, sanji terdiam sejenak namun tak lama hingga senyuman itu datang pada bibirnya.

"ya aku percaya padanya"ucap sanji menarik carrot kedalam pelukannya, menenangkan tangis dari gadis suku mink itu, tangan besar itu mengelus Puncak kepala gadis dari suku mink itu

.

.

.

gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan laju air yang terus terusan ingin mengalir, ketika kenangan kenangan tentang permintaan terakhir itu menghantam kepalanya, menghujani hatinya dengan rasa sakit

_"aku punya permintaan terakhir sanji san"_

_"huh?"_

_semuanya berjalan cepat, rokok yang diambil dari celah bibirnya, tatapan mata yang penuh akan kesedihan, bayangan rokok yang jatuh, hingga gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya dileher pria itu,bibir yang saling bertaut, pria itu terdiam kaku merasa terkejut dengan segala hal yang begitu tiba tiba itu, gadis itu tau pria itu terkejut hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya,menatap wajah pria yang memerah itu dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya,dengan cepat gadis itu menarik kenangan pria yang masih terkejut itu dengan kekuatanya_

_'thanks you and sorry for everything '_

_jiji..._

_"permintaan terakhirmu itu apa?"tanya pria itu melihat gadis yang sebelumnya merupakan tunangannya itu berlari menjauh._

pudding tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir,tangisnya pecah,gadis itu tergugu sembari memeluk lututnya erat erat,berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sepi yang menyapa hatinya,Cinta dan sesak meremas hatinya disaat bersamaan, pudding membiarkan dirinya larut sejenak dalam skenario palsu yang menjadi kenyataan, akting itu bukan lagi drama karna kini drama itu telah menjadi kenyataan yang menyakitkan baginya.

terimakasih sanji san, maaf atas semua kebohonganku padamu selama ini, tapi aku tak berbohong tentang perasaanku.

aku benar benar mencintaimu.

.

.

.

sanji mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lautan yang mereka lewati,carrot masih menangis dalam pelukannya, sesekali sanji mengusap Puncak kepala carrot, dimata sanji whole cake island sudah tidak terlihat lagi, tapi kenapa hatinya terasa masih berat seolah dirinya meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga?

.

.

.

**_ada seorang gadis yang menangisimu jauh disana, terjebak oleh perasaan Cinta dan sesak, namun kau tak ada disisinya_**

**_~jiji~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_THE _****END**

**ada yang tau bagian ini? ini adalah bagian yang sukses bikin aku galau n baper sendiri, dan bagian sanji meluk carrot itu emang bikin aku sedih sama pudding nya, because pudding nya juga lagi nangis tapi sanji jauh disana lagi meluk cewe lain, nyesek men**

**n why gitu lho nggak ada ff dengan pair sanji x pudding**

**aku tuh nggak ikhlas gitu sanji sama pudding dipisahin, bener bener bikin aku nyesek.**

**oke dont forget review yakkk**

**love, ami**


End file.
